Sortilegio
by Marde State
Summary: [AU] No había dudas, no había que pensarlo, no existía ni siquiera un atisbo de compasión en cada plan que desarrollaba, porque si de algo estaba muy seguro era que debía de hacer pagar al par de traidores que humillaron a esa pequeña mujer...[Saga- Saori] (Advertencia: Lemmon)


**Hola a todos los lectores, después de tanta azote con trabajos de la universidad decidí presentar este raro OS que tenía por allí… Bueno pues espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Saint Seiya de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de © Masami Kurumada

 **Título** **:** Sortilegio

 **Aclaraciones** **:** Universo alterno.

 **Género** **:** Drama-Romance-Lemon

 **Raiting:** K+, M

 **Personajes** **:** Saga│ Saori

 **Aclaraciones de la autora** **:** _Cursiva-Pensamientos_

Está concentrado en un AU. Sinceramente esto no se me ocurrió con otro tipo de personajes pero se me dio el gusto de desarrollarlo para un Saga / Saori. Disculpen si daño a las fans de Saori, no es mi intención, simplemente me cayó bien para el momento. Además, este OS está estructurado entre el presente de Saga y sus recuerdos. Por otra parte, creo que me salió la idea más para hacer un FF aunque no me hace tanto amor el Saga-Saori pero quías termine amándolo jejeje.

 **Ariel** : Es un personaje que inventé.

En fin, cualquier duda, murmuración o llanto sean prestos a hacérmelo saber.

* * *

 **~oO** **:: Sortilegio** **::** **Oo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **«El** _ **para siempre no existe**_ **, lo más correcto sería un** _ **mientras**_ _ **dure**_ **»**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cielo estaba mesuradamente interesante.

El cielo empezaba a cambiar y lo que fue un día soleado…ahora se había convertido en un momento nublado y, luego todo el jardín se encontraba en una fuga desesperante de agua. La lluvia caída con rapidez, con fuerza y con un estrepitoso sonido que removía su conciencia.

Ah, benigna conciencia masculina. Ese remanso de ideas que circulaba por su mente era realmente caótico premiándolo con un intenso dolor de cabeza por causa de las decisiones que debía tomar. Él siempre se catalogaba como un hombre bastante cuidadoso, analítico y un ser pensante. Un humano quizás bendecido por el mismo Dios referente a su inteligencia aunque su aspecto físico era demasiado llamativo para las mujeres.

Saga, ese era su nombre, sabía bien que ningún hombre era perfecto y por más cruda que sea la realidad, él debía de admitir el único aspecto que compartía con el bastardo ambicioso hijo del socio preferido de su padrino. Si hubiera sabido que todo aquello pasaría, jamás se hubiera permitido cambiar sus planes pero sobre todo… lastimar mucho más a la "niña" de sus ojos. Su querida amiga a la que vio crecer: Ariel.

Si bien se hablaba de que el tiempo no se puede retroceder sino mirar y aprender del pasado para no cometer los mismos errores, para él ya no existía ese pensamiento. El pasado era pasado y era su futuro y quizás podría compartirlo con lo vivido de su amiga aunque la única diferencia es que ella jamás se lo espero y él…ya lo esperaba.

Por enésima vez, Saga se sirvió un poco de su mejor whisky de su pequeño bar. Hoy no iría a trabajar. Hoy tenía que tomar una decisión y por más difícil que suponía, hoy debía de decidir a qué bando apoyarse.

Sus hermosas facciones masculinas estuvieron en descanso por unos ligeros segundos y luego remarcaron la sonrisa irónica del joven. Apaciguado, muy concentrado y conteniendo su corazón, los recuerdos comenzaron a correr…Comenzó a plantear las opciones y debía de iniciar aquel día en que conoció a esa mujer…a esa hermosa pero misteriosa mujer.

 _Fue un día de invierno cuando el inicio del juego se dio rienda suelta. Y en unos días, cumpliría cerca de seis meses en tratar a esa hermosa y elegante mujer, una fémina que considerablemente le había remarcado no solo su mente sino a su fiel y proporcionado compañero. Oh si, una erección que ni siquiera su antiguo amor pudo provocar._

 _Y fue allí que empezó armar el primer punto del porque el bastardo llegó alcanzar a la deliciosa muñeca barbie…_

 _Saga se quedó de pie, tomando una taza de café en la cafetería después de que Pandora se hubiera marchado. Bien pensó que al final se casaría con la hermosa y fuerte joven de cabellera oscura pero aquello fue un craso error y un sueño de su inexperta adolescencia. Pero el taconeo de la barbie perfecta le llamó la atención._

 _Suave, delicada, toda una dama y el concepto de belleza. El cabello largo y lila que caía ligeramente por sus pequeños hombros, el escote grandioso de aquel hermoso vestido rojo vino remarcaba una contextura divina aunque no poseía la inocencia de su pequeña Ariel._

 _— **¿Cómo te llamas? —** preguntó él cuando se aproximó a la mujer quien yacía sentada en la barra pidiendo su orden. Ella, con muy estilo sensual, removió sus largos cabellos lilas para dirigir su verde mirada en él._

 _— **¿Te conozco? —** una ligera sonrisa elevó las comisuras de sus labios._

 _Saga sonrió con ironía. No sabía si era parte del sarcasmo oscuro de la mujer o que simplemente tenía que dar crédito a la critica que Ariel catalogaba a la oji verde. Cualquiera que tuviera sentido común sabría quién era él._

 _— **Reconozco a toda aquella mujer que vista de esa manera y…—** se sentó a lado de ella **—. El emblema que traes en tu abrigo solo puede significar que tienes alguna relación con la familia de Kido.**_

 _— **Así que solo porque tengo este símbolo—** se quitó el broche que poseía forma de un búho **—, sabes que tengo una relación con los Kido.**_

 _Saga trató de no reírse con burla. La expresión que esa mujer se desenvolvía era muy digna de aquellas de las cuales tuvo diversión por cortos tiempo._

 _— **Sí —** se le escapó **—. Soy miembro de los Kido. ¿Conoces a Mitsumasa? —** demasiada confianza con aquel hombre, pensó Saga **—, es mi abuelo.**_

 _Él enarcó una ceja pero su sonrisa aún quedaba apremiante sobre su rostro. Conocía personalmente a Mitsumasa desde que tenía los doce años e igualmente a su familia pero…Nunca había visto a la mujer._

 _— **Vamos a ver. Eres nieta del señor Mitsumasa entonces has de conocer a Julián—** quería ir despacio, no había apuro y por cómo ella se expresaba…Tenía que ser amable para no provocarle ningún lloriqueo caprichoso._

 _— **El querido Julián. Todo un hombre lindo y gentil—** casi riéndose respondió la oji verde **— Es una lástima que seamos primos.**_

 _Lástima que seamos primos, esa frase circuló en su mente. Ariel tenía toda la razón: Ella no se media con sus palabras pese a que muchos podrían juzgarla…O quizás era eso lo que ella tanto deseaba._

 _— **Disculpa mis modales—** sonrió cautivando a Saga y a ese amigo dotado que deseaba sentir esos finos labios allí abajo **— Saori Kido. ¿Y tú eres?**_

 _Tosió levemente mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer para darle un suave beso._

 _— **Saga. Encantado de conocerte.**_

 _— **¿Saga? —** titubeó ella con cierta incomodidad pero rápidamente lo cubrió con una muy fingida sonrisa aunque eso no pasó por desapercibido en el peliazul._

 _El joven sonrió maliciosamente. Tenía muy planeado hallar al bastardo hombre que logró colmarle la paciencia, pero jamás concibió en sus planes encontrar a la cómplice manipulable mujer… Mucho más al saber que era prima de su amigo._

.

.

Y ese había sido el primer de tantos encuentros que mantuvieron. Todos sus planes se habían modificado radicalmente. Por un tiempo dejaría libre a Milo para enfocarse en su nueva muñeca de porcelana: Saori. No había dudas, no tenía que pensarlo, no existía ni siquiera un atisbo de compasión en cada plan que desarrollaba, porque si de algo estaba muy seguro era que debía de hacer pagar al par de traidores que humillaron a su querida Ariel.

Si. Los haría pagar. Y ella era su primera víctima…

Pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno lo tiene moldeado. Ocurren sucesos, circunstancias e inequívocamente te encierran en una tortuosa encrucijada donde tienes que elegir a qué lado te inclinas. Él lo había decidido de un inicio, todo estaba perfectamente planeado pero…

…Saori jugó muy bien desde el inicio. Desde el momento en que él le reveló quién era en realidad y qué relación tenía con Ariel; sin embargo, su inteligencia le dio el camino de fingir que no tenía ninguna relación, salvo una profunda amistad de años, con aquella joven de cabellos azabaches.

Todo lo que hizo y dijo. Todo lo que había manipulado. Todo lo que invirtió…Todo ello a espaldas de una inocente Ariel quien se enteró de la noticia de una manera poco aceptable. A veces él odiaba la sinceridad de Kanon y su lengua ligera para emitir las cosas.

Saga dejó su vaso de whisky en la mesita mientras sus ojos azules se perdían en los recuerdos…

 _… El día en que dio un paso más con sus planes. El día en que tuvo aquellos momentos inolvidables, podría jurar que jamás había sentido tanta satisfacción y placer en tener sexo y sabiendo bien que era el tipo de hombre con una vida sexual regularmente activa._

 _Cómo sentía aún esos magníficos sentones que Saori le proporcionó, cómo sentía latente esos finos labios disfrutando a su dotado amigo y…podía hasta sentir esas embestidas rudas que le había propinado a la manipulable mujer._

 _— **Me encanta tu sabor —** dijo con voz áspera mientras sus labios rozaban el borde de su mandíbula y bajaban aún más. Besó el hueco de su garganta y se dirigió al punto sensible que tenía justo bajo su oreja izquierda._

 _El beso de Saga no fue tímido. ¡Oh, no! Fue supremo, buscando su alma, "he probado cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y sé cómo te gusta que te besen". Por supuesto que sí. Ese tipo de beso que baja como un relámpago hasta los dedos de los pies y vuelve a subir arrasándolo todo a su paso, tocando todos los puntos correctos. Le temblaron los muslos, se le contrajo el estómago y le dolieron los pechos de tanto desear que la acariciara._

 _Las manos de Saori se posaron en su pecho en busca de apoyo. La dura superficie musculosa bajo su piel le envió un temblor que bajó rápidamente por su columna. Le palpitaba el sexo nuevamente mientras su lengua danzaba con la suya. Él deslizó las manos por la espalda de ella y, llegando hasta su trasero, apretó con mucha fuerza._

 _Tenerla sumisa a horcajadas de él era su paraíso infernal. Esa hermosa mujer podría ser una desquiciada sexual pero se notaba muy bien que era una entera sumisa. El duro pecho de Saga rozando el suave de ella, caderas estrechas contra caderas curvilíneas. Sus corazones latiendo conjuntamente, conectando en lo más profundo, haciendo que el corazón de la mujer temblase hasta que encontró su ritmo regular. Él ahuecó las manos en la curva de su trasero y apretó su erección contra ella. Le hormigueaban los pechos mientras su calor la empapaba en demasía._

 _Habían tenido sexo dos veces consecutivas ese mismo día y aunque sus deseos estuvieran a flor de piel, sus cuerpos estaban más que agotados._

 _— **Me encantas demasiado, Saga—** dijo ella separándose de él con mucha ternura **—, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan mujer. Siempre quiero ser tuya.**_

 _Mientes. Lo sé bien. A Milo también se lo decías, pensó el peliazul con una fingida sonrisa._

 _— **Podría decir lo mismo de ti. —** respondió con un suspiro cuando sus dientes rozaron su garganta._

 _Deslizando una pierna entre sus muslos, la apretó contra su sexo y soltó un gruñido de satisfacción._

 _— **Tu calor me atrae —** arrastró su lengua por su garganta y continuó **—. Pero tu aroma me seduce.**_

 _No solo era un aroma que seducía. Era un veneno mortal que enfermaba el alma de a poco, donde la conciencia era superada por el deseo, donde la razón se evaporaba y donde solo el instinto animal salía a flote._

 _._

 _._

Masculló de enojo tras esfumar ese recuerdo. No tenía ni idea hasta donde llegaba la capacidad e ingenio femenino. Ahora creía fervientemente lo que una mujer era capaz de cometer para cumplir sus objetivos. Quizás era una ley general y similar en ellas pero existían dos formas de cumplir o alcanzar esos objetivos. Una comparación muy establecida cómo lo era Saori y Ariel.

 _Ariel… Cómo deseó oírla antes de que Saori llegase a su departamento, así hubiera prevenido la trampa de seducción que esa oji verde le montó sabiendo de antemano un secreto que él pasó por alto durante tantos años._

 _— **No me debes explicar tu vida, hermano—** esa era la dulce voz de Ariel que siempre le catalogaba como si fuera su hermano de verdad. Pero su voz empezaba a rezumbar en su mente haciéndole recordar ese día después de que había logrado otro encuentro sexual con Saori **—. No soy quién para decirte con quien debes o no estar después de todo solo hemos mantenido una relación de hermanos.**_

 _— **No es lo que tú crees mi pequeña—** se adelantó en decir Saga, de solo ver al expresión de decepción en Ariel le causaba bastante culpa._

 _Era culpable. Estaba cometiendo una traición muy descabellada: Enredarse con la mujerzuela quien arruinó su noviazgo con Milo._

 _— **Descuida Saga—** ella era bastante mala en mentir **—, estoy bien. Además, Milo y yo mantuvimos bastantes problemas como para aceptar terminar así que no te preocupes.**_

 _— **Querida, primero déjame aclarar esto—** tenía que tratar de parar a Ariel, ya tenía muy bien entendido hasta donde podía llegar la imaginación femenina **—. Sé quién es Saori y al relación que tiene con Milo. Sé bien lo que ellos te hicieron. Todo esto lo hago por ti.**_

 _— **Yo no te pedí que armarás un plan de venganza. Tú sabes bien que eso no es de mi gusto y jamás me ha gustado que te veas en problemas.**_

 _— **Pero no iba a permitir que esos se burlaran de ti. No quiero que nadie lo haga—** empezó a exasperarse, la mirada decepcionante en Ariel era mucho para él **—Haré pagar a Saori lo que te hizo.**_

 _Ella bajó la mirada, buscaba las palabras correctas para declarárselo. Ya no podía soportar más oir el nombre de Saori como si esa mujer lo hubiese hechizado completamente…, a él, al hombre que vio más en ella de lo que Milo pudo valorar._

 _— **Y yo no quiero que ella se burle de ti, no quiero que nadie se use y más aquella mujer que no tiene idea de ti —** afirmó con un nudo en la garganta, sabía que su confesión terminaría por destruir todo lo que amo **—Dime qué pasó contigo Saga ¿desde cuándo te dejas manipular por una mujer que no te merece?**_

 _Él no pudo responder a eso. Ariel le había dado justo en el orgullo, esa egocentricidad que mantuvo durante muchos años._

 _— **No estoy quejándome del tipo de mujer que es ella. No está en mí tomar represalias ni hablando de una mujer a sus espaldas por muy…, tú entiendes —** devolvió la mirada a Saga, no se podía decidir si contarle todo **—. Lo único que deseo es que no sigas involucrándote con ella. Te hará lo mismo que le hizo a Milo y ahora más que nunca que él fue desheredado por sus padres… Lo único que ella ama es la ambición, dinero y ella misma.**_

 _— **Es manipulable, pero no caeré.**_

 _— **Parece que has caído en su juego—** sonrió con tristeza **—Kanon me comentó sobre esto y la muy mala reputación que Saori te dará pero…yo no puedo obligarte a nada.**_

 _— **Ariel, tienes todo el derecho, has vivido conmigo…**_

 _— **¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! —** interrumpió a Saga de manera abrupta tratando de no llorar **— No tienes idea del porque tanto me preocupas —** él enarcó una ceja, ignoraba absolutamente todo **—… Lo siento Saga, pero yo no puedo verte como una hermana. Te he amado durante tanto tiempo.**_

 _Se inclinó un poco en señal de que todo lo que tenía que decir había concluido. Y por más que Ariel intentara sonreír, una ligera lágrima recorría su mejilla._

 _No entendía hasta donde era capaz de llegar Saori. ¿Es que aún la odiaba desde aquel día donde discutieron por el tema de un amigo? ¿Qué tanto podría guardar rencor una persona cuando el asunto había surgido hace muchísimo tiempo atrás? Ariel suspiró. Su ex amiga seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre. Ahora comprendía por qué Seiya la había echado de su vida. Y tal vez ella debía imitarlo…, tal vez echar de su vida el amor imposible que sentía por Saga._

.

Y esa la última vez que habló con Ariel antes de que ésta decidiera desaparecer después de tal confesión que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder. ¿Y qué le iba a decir?, aquella verdad lo dejo absorto y confundido que no supo qué hacer hasta que Kanon le dio la noticia del adiós de Ariel.

Y eso fue hace un par de semanas.

Ahora estaba allí, en el mismo lugar de hace algunas horas. Pensado y recordando cada detalle de cómo había terminado en esa situación. No podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo y por más cruda que sea la realidad… Él mantenía una parte de sí mismo prendido de Saori pero ella… Ella solo tenía amor para sí misma. Mientras la otra parte moría de angustia sin saber de Ariel, era la primera vez que no sentía su dulce e inocente presencia.

— **Maldito Sortilegio—** susurró con mucho pesar **— ¿Qué haré contigo Saori? —** echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos **— Sabías todo y estudiaste la situación gozándote de la pena de Ariel y mi confusión de mis caminos. Este juego no tiene marcha atrás, espero poder acabar con esto antes de lo planeado.**

.

.

.

.

 **~Oo~**

* * *

 **¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marde State®**


End file.
